My Sweet Amor
by Shikuzumika
Summary: Jack comes home after become a duelist worth dueling. Yusei is glad to see him, since he has a one-sided love towards Jack. When things get out of hand, can former Team 5D's be able to face the changes to come? WARNING - MPREG, YAOI, SOME LANGUAGE. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read. THANKS TO MY BETAS - Kage no Akuma - Shadow Demon and KaiFudo16!
1. Jack Atlas Returns

It was a cloudy, cold day in Neo Domino city and Yusei was all alone in the garage. After everyone left to realize their dreams, everyday was lonely for Yusei. He had just come home from being at work so he just wanted to go to his room and get some sleep.

THUMP!

Yusei looked up as he heard something fall upstairs and rushed to find out what it was. For all he knew, there could be a burglar. As he arrived upstairs, he saw someone who he hadn't seen in so long, he almost didn't recognize him. It was Jack Atlas, Yusei's special someone.

"Hey, Yusei. Um...It's been a while." Jack spoke in a casual mood. As if he had never left.

Yusei couldn't react. He wanted to hug Jack so badly, but Jack would realize his feelings and probably never come back. After all, his love was one-sided since they were in their teens.

"J-Jack..." Yusei replied, still in shock.

"Yusei..." Jack answered. He then walked over to Yusei and hugged him tight." It's been so long...I couldn't stand being away from you. I made my dream come true...and now...I've come back to you." he said. Yusei could feel his tears falling on to his right shoulder. He hugged Jack back, without noticing that he was hugging him tightly. Jack responded by kissing him gently on the lips. Yusei could not believe this was happening. Jack then began to push Yusei up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

'I...don't know what to feel...' Yusei thought as he was being kissed. His feelings were in confusion. He didn't know whether to feel passionate, happy, guilty, or surprised. Jack then separated from the hot, passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Yusei... I was so happy to see you that I lost all control of my actions. You must think I'm scum now..." Jack said with a sad, guilty smile. Yusei then lost his temper. He raised his arm and slapped him.

"You mean that was just a farewell kiss? ! I don't believe you. You think you can kiss me so passionately and walk out on me? !" Yusei said with a serious face, though he was blushing. Jack stared at him in confusion.

"So...you're not mad about the kiss?" he asked questionably.

"OF COURSE NOT! ! ! I'm mad that you're pitying yourself even though I love you and want to be there for you? ! And to top it all off now you want to leave again because you think I hate you? !" Yusei roared. Yusei then paused to think about what he had just said. Did he just confess himself to Jack? Jack, now puzzled, looked at Yusei. "You...Love me?" Jack asked questionably.

"O-Of course not! It was a j-joke. Ha-ha..." Yusei lied. He didn't want Jack to know about his feelings for him. But, Jack knew Yusei had lied to him and hugged him to his chest.

He then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Don't lie to me, my sweet amor..."

Yusei blushed violently at that statement. Before he could react, Jack pushed him onto the bed in his room and began to seduce his friend in such a way, words could not explain.

Yusei wasn't sure if this was the right idea but he lost himself in the moment.

What a bad decision.


	2. Reunion

_**Hello! From this chapter onward, i'll be writing from Yusei's point of view. There will be some cases from where i will write from Jack's point of view and any other character(s) involved. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone!**_

_**- Shikuzumika01**_

I woke up the next day at 6 in the morning. I felt a little pain in my hips from last night, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I got dressed and headed my way towards the kitchen. Then I smelled pancakes, strawberries, and a sweet smell which I thought was maple syrup. I then saw Jack, in a pink apron, making breakfast. I only wonder where he got the apron...

"Yusei! I made breakfast!" Jack said seeing me standing there. He turned off the stove and came running towards me with a sparkling smile. I wanted to talk to him about everything that had happened the night before. It had been on my mind and I needed to know.

"Jack... Did you really mean what you said last night? About coming back because you loved me..." I asked with curiosity. I secretly hoped it was true.

"Yusei... I came back because I love you. And also I...want to tell you something…" he then bent down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box. He began to open it and said, "Will you marry me?" Inside was a small diamond ring, and it even had my name engraved around the inside. I began to cry a little.

"Yusei, will you?" he asked me with a hopeful smile.

I couldn't reply. I was so happy. I've always wanted this since the day we first became teammates in satellite, dueling in Team Satisfaction with Kiryu. I then knew I had to say yes... I just wanted him to be by my side.

"I... Accept..." I told him and I reached out and gave him a hug. He responded by holding my head towards his face and giving me a sweet, passionate kiss. We then separated and began planning our wedding.

**One month later**

Jack and I were busy with putting the wedding together. We had decided to have it at the banquet hall downtown. Martha was there, she offered to help us make and serve food. She was so happy to see us together, to be a part of each others lives forever, no matter what happened. I had also invited Rua, Ruka, Crow, and Aki to come to the wedding. They told us they were all coming, except for Aki, who hadn't spoken to me since I sent her the invitation. I hope she's alright.

"Yusei!" called a familiar voice. It was Crow, whom I haven't seen since he left town.

"Crow! Glad you could make it. How are you these days?"

"Same old, same old. I saw Rua and Ruka a couple months ago while I was in England. They sure did changed. I bet you won't even recognize them!" Crow said with a smile.

Just as he said that, the door opened up, revealing two teenagers with blue hair, there was a young lady and a young man. I walked over, wanting to know their identities.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked with a serious tone. Crow looked at me and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was starting to get a little irritated. I wanted to know who they where but my mind said I already knew them.

"C'mon Yusei! Don't you recognize us? I thought you said we'd never forget each other!" the young man said with a big smile on his face.

I then began to take a good look at those two. Then I finally realized who they were. Not many people had blue hair and looked alike.

"Rua and Ruka? Is that you?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"FINALLY! It took you some time! ! ! !" Rua shouted, enough for Jack to hear as he came in behind them.

Jack then glared at the twins. I guess he didn't recognize them anymore than I did...

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jack began in a demanding voice.

Rua began to see that he was angry and wanted answers.

"H-Hi Jack! It's us, Rua and Ruka!" Rua quickly answered. He didn't want to be on Jack's bad side.

Jack then took a good look at them and laughed hysterically. After he stopped laughing, a gorgeous, red haired woman walked toward our door. It was Aki.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while. And I see Jack is still the same as ever..." she began to say as she walked forward. Crow and Rua didn't look away for a second. I couldn't blame them, she was absolutely beautiful.

She then walked inside and headed straight for the table. She then put up her purse and began to go through it.

"I brought presents for all of you." She said as she pulled out a cup ramen. Jack instantly ran to the table.

"Is that the limited edition 'Red Demon's Noodle with extra heat and ingredients by 25%?" Jack said while he looked like a puppy that had just found a bone. I took a picture because it looked cute...

"Yeah..." Aki said with a smile.

**Jack's Point of View**

As I grabbed the ramen cup, I noticed a note stuck to the bottom. It said -

_Jack, I want to talk to you later about the wedding. Come to my parent's house at 3. I'll be waiting outside. Come alone._

_- Aki_

I wondered what that meant. I then looked at Aki; she had a smile on her face as she gave out presents to everyone. Then when she looked at me, she gave me a scowl that said, "Go away."

**Later...**

It was quiet at the Izayoi house. I guess her parents went out. Aki stood there, leaning against the wall arms crossed. She looked very mad and upset.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. I had to get back to finish the preparations.

Aki then stood up straight and began to speak.

"Jack, why are you getting married to Yusei? You know I have feelings for him."

I then scowled at her. How dare she say that before I got married to the man he loved?

"Look I made a move while you left him telling him you'd return. I realized my dreams meant nothing without him in my life so now I've come back to marry him." I said, seriously beginning to lose my temper.

"But why? I thought Yusei loved me... ", she began to say as a tear rolled down her cheek. I then put my hand on her head.

"Look, since you never told Yusei about your feelings, he never got the memo. You have to be very clear with him or he'll never understand. You have to know what makes him tick." I told her as she lifted her head. She then stopped crying and a lonely smile went across her face. I took my hand off her head and she then put her head up.

" I now see why he said yes... you know more about him than I do...so he trusts you..." she said, a little shaken since she just lost the love of her life.

" Jack..." she began," You have my blessing. Just remember this, the minute you leave Yusei suffering or hurt him in any way that would make him unhappy, I'll be there to steal him from right under your feet." She then looked at me with eyes that said, "You'd better watch out!"

I smiled at her and got on my duel runner, 'Wheel of Fortune'. As I began to leave, I yelled back, "Don't worry, I'll keep him happy no matter what it takes!" I then left, leaving her with a challenge and motivation. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she'd have fun trying.


	3. Wedding

We were married at around 10 am. The day was beautiful and the sun was shining. I saw many of my friends there: Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Sherry, Ushio, Kiryu and his kids, West and Nico. Even Bommer and his siblings Max and Annie, Old man Yanagi and Himuro, Saiga came. Walking down the ail in my tuxedo of dark blue and white I took a steady breath as the traditional music rang into my ears. This was it. As I was led down the red carpet by Martha's steady confident hand, I looked ahead to the stunning man waiting for me holding the arm of our best friend Crow. Jack looked as handsome as ever in the all-white tuxedo and the purple trim that he had picked out. My breathing hitched and everything went into a blur until they asked me if I were to take Jack Atuls as my husband until the day I die and the words I do slipped past my lips.

At the wedding party, I saw even more people I knew and loved. They were all very supportive of the fact that I loved Jack, even though I was a man. It was wonderful to have such a supportive family and friend in my life. I also saw many of Jack's friends like Carly. She was happy that Jack was getting married, especially when we asked her to take photos for the wedding. However she was also sadden by the fact that she lost the man that she loved. She had personally pulled me aside to tell me it was okay as long as he was happy. Aki was there too, she was in such a happy mood it was scary...

"YUSEI! ! ! ! ! ! JACK! ! ! ! ! ! ! Come here please!" called Rua and Ruka from the door. They seem to have wanted to show us something It seemed rather important too.

Jack came dressed in a white suit, similar to the one he wore to the WRGP party, but this suit had a lot more flare and it seemed to be a lot more expensive. Just married and he already spent all the funds.

"Yusei, what's going on here?" Jack asked with a curious face.

"I'm not sure myself, but Rua and Ruka have a surprise." I answered bluntly taking his hand in mine.

"We wanted to give you a wedding present but it was too big to wrap or put on the table." Ruka said, smiling happiness in his face and overly excited as always.

"Yeah! Also we wanted it to be special. I got you a present and Ruka got you another." Rua said as the two began to open the door. Jack and I gasped at what was outside. There was a check for 5 thousand dollars, like the ones you see on TV just to make a big deal out of it. Also there was a brand new car, if I am correct, The 'Acura NSX Concept', painted red. We stood there dumbfounded. How could they afford this?!

"Um...Rua...Ruka...what is all this?" I asked not knowing what to say completely stunned by what they had done.

"It's your wedding presents! I'm giving you two a check for 5 thousand dollars and Rua is giving you two a red sports car to travel in style!" Ruka said excitedly. She proceeded to pull the real check out, the one I could actually cash in, and hand it to me, but I gave it back to her. I felt wrong taking this from them even was if they could afford it.

"Yusei, the check is yours! It's okay to take it!" Ruka said as she gave it to Jack who gladly accepted it without a second thought.

"So do you like my present?!" Rua said with such a happy expression in my face as he bounded up to me.

"Yes. It's very nice." I replied with a smile on my face as I kneeled down to the still shorter teen. In my mind, I was screaming with pure happiness because it was a new motor I could improve on. Old habits die hard I suppose.

"YEAH! ! !",exclaimed Rua as he went back inside jumping for joy. Ruka went behind him, telling us she'd tell everyone.

Once we were alone, I looked up at Jack and gave a true smile. The kind only he could get out of me

"Jack...happy marriage, my husband..." I spoke to him, softly, my cheeks overflowing with a red/pink color. It was embarrassing to say out loud.

"Same to you, my sweet amour." Jack said looking into my eyes with his purple, slender eyes. I couldn't stare away. The way he looked into me with passion made me stair back unflinchingly. He leaned down slowly and put his hand on my chin just enough to tilt my head at the right angel. He pulled me up to try kiss me ever so gently. I was so happy in that moment. I was melting away completely under his spell, I was so close, only about three millimeters away from his lips when… the doors suddenly opened and confetti sprang around Jack and me. It scared the two of us and we found ourselves jumping backwards away from one another.

"Time for cake and presents for you two..." Aki said smiling. I gave a shy smile back and followed her in however; I was disappointed that Jack and I didn't get our kiss.


	4. Symptoms : Morning Sickness

Aki walked Jack and I back into the room with everyone. She had insisted that we do cake and open the gifts that people had given to us as a new couple. Walking into the room with the large amount of people I felt myself become slightly nauseated, however I just shrugged it off as nerves and kept walking along.

"Alright everyone!" Time for cake!" Aki announced through the microphone caching everyone's attention. All eyes were on Jack and me. As they brought the cake over, Jack grabbed my hand lightly and picked up the knife that we had to cut the cake. He looked down at me and leaned over to my ear.

"Once we cut this, its official," Jack whispered into my ear. He pealed open my hand placed the knife in my grasp, together we held the decorative knife to cut our beautiful cake. Many people cheered, whistled and were snapping pictures as we stood there. It was a weird feeling to me since I wasn't accustom to all the attention.

"My amour...its official...you're mine...and mine alone..." Jack whispered as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. Aki marched towards Jack and I at that moment and grabbed my arm roughly.

" Yusei, since you're the bride, you get the first slice," Aki informed me as she pulled me away from Jack. I think she was a bit jealous. I couldn't understand why.

Once every person got a slice and they were done congratulating Jack and I multiple times, I sat down with Rua, Ruka, Crow, and Aki. I wanted to eat the slice of cake. It was so beautiful. Martha did a wonderful job helping to pick it out. An all-white frosted cake with many blue and purple roses scattered across it. I was cut the piece with a purple rose, but I still felt sick to my stomach.

Once most people were finished their slices of cake Jack rose to his feet. Standing in front of the microphone he held a bottle of sparkling cider. He knew I wasn't much of an alcoholic so we had decided the sparkling cider would be a better choice for the occasion. Just like you see in all of the movies, Jack tapped his glass to obtain the attention of the crowd.

"Alright. We are all gathered here today because I made the choice to be with the wonderful Yusei Fudo for the rest of my life. I found him to be my soul mate, the one just right for me. The one person I want to live with for the rest of my life. I remember, when we were kids, he would always write me a note and put it under my pillow at night," Jack began his speech as he spoke through the microphone.

He kept them? I thought nervously. I hoped he wouldn't read one. They were a little embarrassing to say the least.

"In fact, I have one of those notes that I would like to read tonight," Jack continued as he began to read it out loud.

_Jack,_

_I hope we can be together forever! Don't leave me, okay? When we become grown-ups, I'm gonna live with you! Also, I left you your favorite cup ramen on the counter in the kitchen. Hurry up and eat it before Martha sees you and it gets soggy._

_- Yusei_

He read, a smile to his face, I am sure remembering the night that I had wrote it.

I blushed instantly and put my head down. I couldn't believe I wrote that...it was so embarrassing...

"Well, now that my amour is now completely embarrassed, I think I'm going to get off stage, but first cheers!" Jack announced as he opened up the bottle of sparkling cider, poured it into a champagne glass and drank to us. I didn't really want any at the moment. Jack came over and noticed the uneaten slice of cake I had left in front of me.

"Yusei are you okay? You're not the type to leave food when it's given to you," Jack asked a worried look on his face as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine..." I lied looking up to him giving a soft smile to hide it behind. I didn't want him to worry.

"Then show me. At least take one bite of the cake please," Jack asked smoothly. I think he knew I was lying, he always did.

I hesitated, looking down to it once more. I wanted to eat it, but just looking at it made me feel nauseated. I felt like I wanted to throw up right that second...but I took a bite of it just to make Jack happy. I regretted it instantly and it had looked like I took a turn for the worst.

The minute I put the sugary substance in my mouth I felt the nausea increase and I knew was going to throw up. I headed into the nearest restroom and emptied everything in my stomach. It wasn't much though considering I rarely eat. My body felt heavy to my legs and eventually they gave out from underneath me. I felt myself slip onto the floor and everything was spinning and I couldn't focus. I hadn't felt this bad in years.

"YUSEI! Are you okay?" I could hear Jack screaming for me as worry filled his voice. He came to my side pulling me into his arms as he grasped by hand tightly whispering sweet words to me. I looked up, and then everything went black.

_**Hello, Shikuzumika01 here! Well in this chapter Yusei gets morning sickness. It doesn't always occur in the morning. Most of the time, it happens around the afternoon too(Just making that clear). Also if anyone has any suggestions on anything in the story at all, please tell me! Also, i will now be updating this story at the beginning of every month. Thanks for reading and hope to see you in Chapter 5 on October 1st!**_


	5. Unexpected News

I awoke in my room the light dim and the early morning coming around. My stomach felt a little on end because of what happened at the wedding. Completely embarrassed about it I tried to push it aside. I saw Jack, still dressed in his suit, fast asleep in my computer chair. He looked so peaceful lying there, most likely waiting for me.

Without so much as a second thought I got up, put Jack into my bed, and began my morning routine.

My morning routine consisted of 3 things. Shower, Dress, and go for a short drive on my Duel Runner. I always skipped breakfast. I wasn't much for the idea of it, and I never really needed it. Little did I know, that was all about to change.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up to find myself sleeping in Yusei's bed. However he wasn't there sleeping next to me like I had expected. I looked all over the house franticly for him. I was worried sick about his condition since the wedding. Yusei never expressed when he felt ill; he never wanted to worry me. What he didn't know was it always worried me more when he doesn't tell me. Then I remembered what he did every morning. It then hit me and I knew where he was. Changing into my casual attire I grabbed Wheel of Fortune and speed out after Yusei.

**Yusei's Point of View**

I stared at the view of Neo Domino City. It was a beautiful view especially at this time in the morning, which is why I came here frequently.

"Yusei!", I heard someone shout out my name. It sounded allot like Jack. I turned around and saw that it was indeed Jack, burning with anger and heading my way. When he got off his Duel Runner, he marched towards me and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Why weren't you at home?! You're obviously sick and don't try to deny it. I have plenty of witnesses.", he reprimanded me in a stern tone.

"Come on. I'm going to take you to see the Dr. Schmidt at Martha's house.", he commanded as he dragged me in the direction of our duel runners.

"Jack, I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need you to worry about me over every little thing.", I scolded him slipping free from his grasp.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He then turned his head as he gave a scowl that normally only Crow could get out of him. There was a moment of silence between us until Jack calmed down and closed his eyes looking away from me.

"You may say your fine, but how do I know that? You're always hiding your feelings from everyone."

I froze unable to think of a defense. I knew he was right.

"Fine, I'll go. Just watch, there is nothing wrong with me," I insisted as I marched towards my duel runner and the two of use headed toward Martha's house.

At Martha's house Jack and I got off our duel runners and knocked on the door of the orphanage we used to call home. Martha, our foster mom, opened the door and out flowed all of the children she looked after. They all smiled up giving us a warm welcome when Martha invited us in.

"So, let me guess. Yusei's here to see ?" Martha asked as we both took seats at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I just want to be a one hundred percent sure that he's okay. Is the doctor in today?", Jack asked when walked through the kitchen door. He had been mine and Jack's physician since we were small. He takes care of all the kids that lived here along with Martha.

"I'm here. Yusei, come with me. I'm gonna run a couple tests on you," He explained ushering me into the rooms upstairs. I followed him up and kissed Jack goodbye from a far.

**Jack's Point of View**

I waited for Yusei to come out and tell me that he was okay like I had hoped. Martha was busy taking care of the kids so I decided to help her make dinner. Unlike what most people thought, I had cooked a couple of times and knew what I was doing in the kitchen. In the end, I made stewed meat with vegetables and white rice. The kids ate but I wanted to eat with Yusei so I kept waiting. Finally the Dr. Schmidt came out and addressed me.

"Jack, Yusei wants to see you. He's a little embarrassed to come out," He said as I got to my feet and followed him up the stairs. When we got to his room, Yusei had his knees close to his face and he was sitting on the floor. He raised his head up and I saw that his deep blue eyes were in tears.

"Yusei...what's wrong? Why are you crying", I asked, receiving no reply just more tears. I sat down beside to his slender body, giving him a hug and bringing his body towards mine, keeping him warm. Trying to calm and reduce his quivering hands.

**Yusei' Point of View**

I sat there, in Jack's warm embrace. I wanted to tell him the news that I had just found out. But... it was unnatural. I figured that I'd just stay quiet, but then he asked the Doctor.

"Well Yusei has conceived. I knew this was unnatural so I checked him and it seems that he has the female reproductive system along with his natural male system. I looked a little into his past and found out that Mrs. Fudo was injected with drugs for conception and was exposed to momentum's energy which both have a side effect for birth defects in children which have both the female and male reproductive organs. His female organs were dormant until Yusei lost his virginity. So Jack, you were the trigger for Yusei's pregnancy. Thus, Yusei, you can have children." He continued to explain to the two of us. I felt disgusted with myself, and I though Jack would be too.

I looked at Jack's face. I expected to see hate and anger for me in his eyes but I only saw happiness.

"Yusei, that's great! We can have children of our own flesh and blood!" Jack exclaimed happily as he sprang up and lifted me into his arms and ran out the door. I was happy. My child was going to have a great father, and he had accepted me once again for who I was.

_**Hello! Well this concludes Chapter 5. I updated it early due to that i have a busy schedule next week. I hope you like it and hope to see you again November 1st!**_

_**-Shikuzumika01**_


	6. Unexpected News ll

Autumn soon fell onto Neo Domino City. The orange, read, brown leaves fell from the tall oak trees, and the children who played in them with their warm, colorful sweaters and scarves. The people were happy and getting ready for the jolly holidays to come. It made me smile to a degree knowing that I could be doing the same thing is just a few months. Right now I, on the other hand, could be in the worst mood one could be in.

I have had morning sickness for the past couple of weeks that has kept me in the most foul of moods. Unable to eat the things I loved and keeping me up, sleep being almost nonexistent. Headaches and lower back pain made my mood drop and I couldn't do anything that I found enjoyable to distract myself from it. I was VERY sensitive to touch to the point that Jack could barely lay a hand on me.

I had begun to craved things that have made Jack almost hurl like: Jelly beans in sushi, cinnamon in orange juice, sardines in vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on top and a pickle to munch on, and my worst one: caramel covered bacalhau* with barbeque sauce and sopas(So-Pa-Shu)* on the side. Jack would sometimes turn away in disgust while I would think I was having the meal of a lifetime.

"How can you stand eating that?," complained Jack as I sat there and ate my vanilla ice cream with sardines. I merely looked down at it studying the food, then looked back at him and gave him the lecture of how if he tried it, he'd think it was good too.

"Think I'll pass. I have a feeling I'll die if I eat that," he grimaced once more as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup ramen. He watched his ramen cook as my head started to think about a few things.

"Hey Jack, I know it's a little early but, what do you think we should name the child?" I asked as I took a bite out of my ice cream.

"Well...um...," he thought as he twirled his noodles around on his fork. He looked down intently at the ramen wondering what to do about my question.

"I was thinking, maybe there are some books in the library that'll help us out here." I suggested looking Jacks way as I took another bite. Jack agreed to go so I quickly finished my ice cream, and got ready to go. As I was getting ready, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like heartburn. It startled me at first and I panicked, until I remembered that the doctor said that heartburn was normal. I forced myself to take a breath and just shrugged it off as nothing. Little did I know that I had severely miscalculated my judgment.

At the library, we came up with 6 names. 3 for each gender, Jack just couldn't decide out of the ones I liked which one he preferred. After about an hour of searching through the library we returned home. Jack made the two of us warm hot chocolate, and the two of us fell to sleep before we even made it to out bed.

**November**

The headaches began to get worse and I was still vomiting almost every morning and afternoon. It was tiring and made my mornings difficult. I was only about 12 weeks pregnant and yet I looked like I was four months into the pregnancy. We were going to the doctor's today for a checkup so Jack and I got ready for the day.

"Are you ready my sweet amor?," Jack asked as he hugged me from behind kissing my neck sweetly. He had just gotten out of the shower, so he smelled nice like his shampoo and body wash.

"Jack...,"I said as I held his arms that wrapped around me lightly.

"And of course my little one in the oven too", he said and he rubbed my stomach.

"Jack, we're going to be late.", I said as I pushed him away and finished getting ready.

Soon we left for Martha's house and got a checkup. While we waited for results, Martha was beginning to look at me more carefully. Her hand ran over my body as she placed her hand on my stomach where Jack tended to place his hands.

"Yusei, I think you might be having more than one child," Martha stated as she examined my abdomen. It was slightly embarrassing to have Martha examining me like that even if she had done it many times as a child. This however was unnerving.

"You think?" I asked a bit curious.

"I know so." She smiled running a finger around my navel.

"How?" Jack asked, coming into our conversation looking up taking my hand for support. Then the doctor came in.

"Yusei, you seem to be expecting twins.", he said almost too casually.

"Jack and I then instantly looked at Martha with shock.

"See, a mother's intuition is always right." Martha smiled winking at the two of us.

We just sat there still.

*Bacalhau - A type of dry, salted fish.

*Sopas - Sopas is a Portuguese soup that is poured over a thick slice of day old bread and served with fresh mint.

_**Hello! Shikuzumika01 here with an update. Sorry it's a bit late, there's been allot of band competitions lately. To make up for this, i will try to upload another chapter next week. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Shikuzumika01**_


	7. Illness - Part One

A little after I became six months pregnant, Jack was called for a dueling tournament. They wanted him to participate before the media got wind of his absence. Since he had already spent so much time taking care of me, I made him go whether he wanted to or not.

"But Yusei-" Jack struggled as I attempted to get him out of the house. He was already in his riding gear and I had gotten the duel runner outside, thanks to Crow.

"No If's, and's, or but's about it. You're going to that tournament they need you Jack, and you can't tell me you don't miss it." I scolded him. Ever since we had gotten the call Thursday of last week, he had been throwing up a fit on how he was not going.

"But who's going...to look over you...while I'm gone?!" he struggled still. Even if I was pregnant, we still had fights like this, except now he didn't dare throw any punches.

"I'll...call Aki...She's a doctor...so you don't have to worry about anything!" I particle screamed at him. I was seriously beginning to become irritated with him. I could somewhat tell that Jack could sense my anger. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had learned what would happen when I would get angry.

**Flashback**

_I was almost five months pregnant with the twins. We had come up with names already. Two names for each gender. My cravings were still grossing Jack out, and my mood was going crazy. Well that day was Tuesday, September 13th to be exact. It was a bright, sunny day. Children were out on the streets dueling, families were out playing in parks, couples found themselves just relaxing under the trees, grasping whatever was left of the previous months summer days. I looked out the window, looking at passing clouds that made formations along the clear blue sky. Jack came in about 5:30 that day, coming home with groceries and many things necessary for the car and duel runners._

_"Yusei, I'm back." he called out, setting everything down onto the dinner table. I looked back at him, not wanting to get up because I was comfortable where I was sitting. "Hey Jack." I greeted blandly tired and warn out , but enjoying my day. _

_"I brought cup of ramen, your crazy cravings, a gallon of milk, more cup of ramen, 2-liter bottle of orange soda, lettuce, tomatoes, pasta, cup of ramen..." I looked at Jack with a puzzled face. He wasn't paying me much mind; he was already looking at a cup of ramen to eat later. I sighed, thinking Jack ate WAY too much ramen. Either way, I didn't move from my seat, I was far too comfortable. Jack walked closer to me and kneeled down beside me. "What's wrong Amour?" He asked worry coming through his words as he took my hand and stroked it with his fingers._

_"Nothing, I just want to sit here." i answered with a bit of force. I didn't feel like doing anything whatsoever. Even the work I had doing of the duel runner's for weeks hadn't been touched. My jacket and gloves that normally reeked of grease and oil were clean for once. However, Jack was feeling particularly social that day. He turned my head so that I was now looking directly into his eyes. "What?" I snapped impatient with his antics._

_"Yusei, are you sick?" he asked, somewhat concerned. I released his grip from my head and turned. "I'm fine Jack, I just don't wanna move." I answered bluntly adding more emphasis on the word move to try and get my point past Jack. Unsatisfied with my answer, Jack stood and lifted me from my spot, like a child. I instantly glared at him and gave him proceeding to give him a life lesson that he would never forget; never defy someone pregnant and hormonal._

**Back to Reality**

Jack sat himself on his duel runner and sighed defeated. "I'll call Aki. You just stay here." he called out before taking out his cell phone to contact Aki.

"And do what? Look cute?" I snapped back at him descending to the couch crossing my arms. I was still in a somewhat irritable mood. Jack ignored it and called Aki. About five minutes later, he hung up and looked towards me.

"She's in town with her parents so she'll be here in about twenty minutes." he informed me kissing my forehead. "Amour, don't do anything reckless. I'll try to come home early!" he pleaded with me before leaving. However, the minute he left, I got a terrible headache. I went to grab something for it, but didn't make it in time. I fell to the floor, landing on my side. It was painful, since the twins put on extra weight on me. My body then began to convulse, and I had a seizure.

**Aki's Point of View**

I arrived at Yusei's house at about ten o'clock. I noticed that the front door was open. This was strange because neither Yusei nor Jack had ever left it open. I rushed inside getting a rather bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Running in I saw Yusei on the floor, convulsing and foam coming out from his mouth. Being a doctor, I rushed back to my duel runner and grabbed my medical equipment. I kept it with me at all times. I took his blood pressure, 189. Not good. He was showing signs of Eclampsia, which was not good for him or the twins. He needed to be rushed to the hospital, but there was no time, I had to do this one my own.

_**Hello, i have returned! Well in this chapter. Yusei gets Ecampsia, which will be explained in the next chapter. I will upload the next chpter on Friday, since my files got mixed up on my computer. Thanks for the support and i will update as soon as possible.**_

_**-Shikuzumika01**_


	8. Illness - Part 2

I had to act fast. Yusei couldn't be in that state for too long or the children would die. I ran over to my duel runner and modified it so it could hold two people. I lifted up Yusei, though I have to admit that he was heavy, carried him over and set him down onto the seat gently. He had stopped convulsing, but I knew that his seizures would worsen within the hour. Once he was secured onto the runner, I got on and drove as quickly as I could, violating almost every rule on the road. I didn't care though, the most important thing was to get Yusei the medical attention he required and fast.

**Neo Domino City University Hospital**

We arrived at the Emergency Room about half an hour later. Yusei had had two additional seizures and his condition was getting worse by the minute. Once inside, I laid him on a nearby gurney, but was stopped by an ignorant and arrogant security officer. "Ma'am, you have to wait your turn."

Filled with angry and worry from my dear friend, I cursed at him, and I sure that most of the town had heard me, but at the moment I could have cared less. "Look, I'm a doctor, he needs immediate help!" I yelled at him. I was in far too much of a hurry to elaborate anymore of the subject, so I pushed him aside and ran through the halls, pushing the gurney in front of me. I looked back to see if he was following us, big mistake.

He was about three paces behind us, and when I turned back too look, he caught me by the arm. "No! Let me go! He needs medical help!" I screamed at him. A few doctors then came out from their offices to see the commotion we were making. Luckily, I recognized the doctor that had been seeing Yusei since the whole thing began. "Dr. Schmidt! Yusei has Eclampsia!" I yelled trying to pull out of the other man's grasp. Hearing that, he rushed over to see Yusei having another seizure.

"This isn't good..."he checked Yusei's blood pressure. "I'm going to have to do an emergency C-section and get him into stable condition." Once the guard noted that I was just trying to help him, he let me go and I proceeded to help Dr. Schmidt.

**3 Hours Later, Jack's Point Of View**

Once the tournament was over, I received a phone call from Aki saying that Yusei had gotten seriously sick and that I had to go to the University Hospital right away. Upon hearing that news I left the in a rush pushing through the paparazzi before they could get near me and hopping my runner for the hospital. When I got there, I rushed through the doors of the hospital, trying to find Yusei. I had snuck in while the security guard wasn't looking, since Aki had told me that he was a pain to get by. In my rush, I found Aki and Dr. Schmidt, looking at MRI and CAT scans. No doubt, they were Yusei's. "How's Yusei?!" I asked out of breath my heart thumping in adrenalin and fear.

Dr. Schmidt removed his reading glasses and turned around so that he was now looking directly at me. "Yusei is unstable. He keeps having repeating seizures and we don't have them under control yet. Your twins are fine though, but they'll be in incubators for at least a month." he reported ever so calmly. I was shocked to hear that and many question raced through my head that I didn't dare ask. Was I going to lose my Yusei? Even though we had finally had a chance to start over and have a family... Was I going to lose the love of my life? I knew I should've never gone to that tournament...

"Don't worry Jack; we'll do all that we can to help Yusei. In the meantime, you should go and see him and your children." Aki suggested resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Handing me the number to his room and the location where the children were being kept, I left to go see my family. I took a look through the halls, eventually finding his room. Though, for some reason, it didn't have his name on it. It read "_G2MA2 - 88_". I hated when they referred to Yusei by his marker number. I mean, he saves the world twice and this is how they show respect? I took the sign off in disgust and replaced it with a piece of paper that read** "Yusei Fudo Atlas"**

Walking in, I couldn't believe my eyes. Yusei was connected to oxygen and heart machines, but like Dr. Schmidt had said, Yusei had another seizure. I ran to his side and embraced him, hoping that he would recognize my touch and it would calm him down. Luckily, it stopped. A few minutes later, doctors and Nurses came in. They ushered me out, so they could treat Yusei promptly. I stood outside the door for at least ten minutes, before I thought, "Maybe, I'll go see my two children..." With that in mind, i walked down the halls, anxious to see them.

_**Well here's, the second chapter. Well anyway, Eclampsia is an acute and life-threatning complication of pregnancy, characterized by tonic-clonic seizures. It tends to occur more in first pregnancies or in younger mothers. There is more risk when a mother or sister had had the condition, in this case Yusei's mother. Well that's Eclampsia for those who didn't know. I know, i'm sadistic. Thanks for reading the chapter, i'll try to get chapters uploaded faster. But until then, i'll see you February 9th.**_

_**- Shikuzumika01**_


	9. Babies

"Okay, this is boring me out of my mind." Yusei mumbled as he was sitting in his hospital bed. He had awoken in stable condition and Jack had fallen asleep next to him, a heavy arm of his on his own legs. Okay, having Jack here was nice, but without him, he couldn't go see his children. The doctors and nurses had forbidden him to go out of his room, including Aki whom was going to go with him, but was pulled out for a medical emergency. Feeling weight pulled off from him, he looked down to see that he was free. Yes...

Getting up, he made sure Jack didn't wake up as he took off Jack's clothing, which consisted of a pair of black and white Fila athletic shoes, a pair of dark jeans, a black undershirt and replacing it with his gown. The only thing he didn't take were his boxers, since his own had been cut up to shreds. For his kids, he'd go commando. Which would turn out to be a terrible decision later. Grabbing the bag that conncted his IV to him(I forgot what it's called so please don't judge me.), he pulled it to his chest so that when he put his arm through the jacket without the bag getting in the way. Once he was fully dressed, he positioned Jack on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. Man, this brought back memories from when he and Jack were kids, and he would constantly leave Martha's house while using Jack as a makeshift dummy. Good times...

He looked at the bag for second, remembering he was in the Maternity ward. Surely they had seen Jack, so seeing him get out of his room looking like a boy would be considerably weird. He walked into the bathroom by the window of his room and saw a little satinated pink make-up bag with a black zipper on the top. On the sides it had been personalized with the owner's name. It read, 'Izayoi Aki' sewn in with thick white thread. Opening the small purse, he found a few make-up articles along with a mini-hair straightener and a comb that had the bristles of a brush on the other side. Time for a disguise.

Opening the door, Yusei stepped out of the bathroom blushing. He felt so embarrassed. For one, he had slipped the IV connected bag in his chest, along with some toilet paper to fill out the rest, put on make-up, and staightened his hair down so that he looked more feminine. When he had looked in the mirror, one would really think he was Yusei's sister. _Ugh, why does my body have to be so messed up?_

Walking out into the hallway, he looked around for where all the babies were being kept. He paused when he saw Aki coming his way. Panicking, he pulled the hood of Jack's jacket over his head and hid his gold streaks. Thank god the make-up covered his marker. He almost had a panick attack when Aki had put a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, his dark blue eyes faced her Amber ones.

"Hello, may i ask why you are wandering around in the hallway?" She asked kindly. Yes, his disguise had worked! Clearing his throat he attempted to mimick a teenage girl's voice. "Um, i'm just looking for where they keep all the babies. My mother just had twins and i wish to see them so i can take a picture for my scrapbook." He reached into Jack's pants and pulled out Jack's cellphone. He had pulled the case off in his pocket so that Aki wouldn't recognize it.

Aki looked at him for a bit before showing him the way. "It's down the hall to the right, down the elevator, and to the left. It should be easy to find since it has a rather large window." He instructed. "Good bye, and keep the flash on the camera off." He advised him before walking off.

"Thank you." He said to her, still disguising his voice as he ran off to see his two children.

Walking down the hallway, Aki couldn't help but feel as if she knew that girl. She had felt a weird Deja vu while talking to her. Shrugging it off, she walked to Yusei's room. She noticed that the name sigh was just a piece of paper that read "**Yusei Fudo Atlas**". She wondered why so she lifted the paper to reveal a name tag that read "_G2MA2 - 88" _Okay, now she felt her anger rising as she felt her psychic arise again, which was something she hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe just this once...

She took out her _'Rose Tentacles'_ card summoned it to destroy the sign when nobody was watching. Once that was out of her sysytem, she pulled Rose Tentacles in for a loving hug. "Oh, i've missed you so much!" she told it as the rest of her cards came out for a hello. Though a doctor, she always carried her cards around in case there was a good duel brewing around. Though she was interrupted from her happy reunion when Jack opened the door suddenly, dressed in Yusei's hospital gown. "Aki, Yusei's gone!" he alerted her though paused for a minute to see Aki and her duel monsters card spirits. "I thought you weren't psychic anymore." he commented. This made Aki slightly angry, causing a dark aurora to form around her duel monsters. Jack backed up and begged to take it back. After their little 'Arguement' Aki sighed. "Alright i get it. Anyway, what do you mean Yusei's gone?"

Jack explained, speaking faster than Porky Pig drinking a Rockstar. After a while, Aki grasped the information in small bits before stopping him. "Alright, i get it. Anyway, let's just find him." She said as she remembered the 'girl' in the hall. Gosh, why hadn't she figured it out earlier?! "I know where he is. Follow me." She nudged him as she ran out into the hall, Jack hot on her heels.

Once out of the elevator, the duo ran out and stopped by the window where all the babies were being kept to catch their breath. Though, looking inside, they saw Yusei sitting on the floor by the furthest wall, holding two bundles in his arms, one pink and the other a light blue. The one in the blue blanket with fine blond hair, looking almost bald, while the one in the pink blanket had pitch-black smooth hair with a little bit of fuzz on her forehead, normal for babies her age. The boy should also have it, but it was impossible to tell from the distance and because of the color.

"Awww..." Was all Aki could say as she placed a hand on her cheek. Jack smiled, agreeing that it was rather adorable. Aki then pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Jack was about to reach for his when he noticed that Yusei had it on his lap. "Aki, forward that to me." He said as she nodded.

"You know Jack, out of all the things we've done, there is only one thing we've ever agreed on." Jack looked at her, puzzled. "On what?" She turned back to Yuseo and smiled. "Yusei's going to be an excellent mother." She finished off as they say the three sleep for a little while longer.

_**Ok, there is simply no excuse for this heavily procrastinated update. I guess i should start reminding myself to post the updates. I'm serious! I write them, then forget to post them since sometimes i'm either strapped down with down with stress or another engagement i'm attending to. Well, at least now it's summer, and all i have is free time! I'll try to get my game up, and write some more.  
- Shikumika**_


End file.
